doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ZDaemon
Wikipedia:Zdaemon has a much more thorough writeup. I think we should import the Wikipedia writeup and overwrite this one. Anyone else have any reason not to? Fraggle 13:40, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :Replace - I've given this article a tag highlighting the consideration for replacement. And I agree the wikipedia article is much better than our one -- TheDarkArchon 14:13, 14 April 2006 (UTC) I've copied the ZDaemon article from Wikipedia here, since it's been a week, and the only reaction I've had has been positive. By the way, just so I'm totally honest: this is actually a slightly old version of the ZDaemon article on Wikipedia. I wrote up some of the controversy surrounding ZDaemon on the Wikipedia article, but one of the ZDaemon administrators has removed some of the criticisms. This is the last version before the text was removed. I'm currently in the midsts of a debate about this on wikipedia:Talk:ZDaemon, and I'd appreciate if other people would make their thoughts known on the subject. Fraggle 12:57, 21 April 2006 (UTC) A grammar question Is it actually correct to say "IRC channel whose users supported a Denial-of-service attack"? I'm not quite sure whether the word "whose" can be used in this context or not. -- Janizdreg 18:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) : In excessively formal writing, one probably avoids it because it reminds people of the corresponding relative pronouns (whereas it is definitely not correct to use 'who' for 'which'). E.g. "IRC channel the users of which supported a DoS attack". Such a level of detail is IMHO not required on this site as long as we adhere to the more 'arithmetic' grammar principles originally listed by Fraggle in the style guide article. I can run up to the library and get a citation if you're really worried. Ryan W 20:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::No worries, I just wanted to see some input on this from a native or otherwise fluent English speaker, and you most certainly qualify. I'm Finnish myself and I'm still a bit clumsy with my English skills from time to time, especially with certain uncommon expressions and words. But anyways, thanks for helping out! -- Janizdreg 21:27, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::: No problem — I get so few opportunities to talk sense in my real job, you see... Ryan W 03:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) IRC I started playing ZDaemon in the summer of 2007. Its great but I said some things on the IRC and got temporarily suspended on the IRC for 180 days. Its been well over 180 days and it still says I'm suspended!--Xgmx 17:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) : I'm sorry to hear that, but this is an encyclopedia, and not really related to ZDaemon or the IRC channel as such. Comments left here will not be read by the ZDaemon developers or moderators. You should probably contact them directly. Thanks. Ryan W 18:06, 3 February 2008 (UTC) good or bad I've played ZDaemon since last summer (summer 2007). It started out as a ton of fun. That was until I met the CEO of The ZDaemon Team who banned me for no apparent reason. What a dick.--Xgmx 17:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) : If you don't have anything relevant to say please don't post here. Zack 18:41, 3 February 2008 (UTC) 3rd paragraph under ZDaemon In my edit I removed the 3rd (and largest) paragraph under the application's main description, as it meandered into value judgments over community questions that are more or less impossible to refer to concretely, and seemed completely out of place there. If anything similar needs to be added, then it should be in the controversy/criticism section. Who is like God? 16:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC)